


Dictionary Drabbles

by Loracine



Category: Bones (TV), Firefly, Interview With the Vampire (1994), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loracine/pseuds/Loracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-200 word drabbles written in various fandoms prompted by the Dictionary.com daily word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotunheim - Scandinavian Mythology. the outer world, or realm of giants; Utgard.
> 
> WARNING: none

Fandom(s): Supernatural, Thor

Loki had been acting odd lately. His haughty airs had almost completely stopped at about the same time he had developed an incurable affection for Jelly Belly jelly beans. It seemed to be the only thing he ate these days. He was also a lot more cheerful. It had been centuries since he'd seen those blue eyes smile. Thor wasn't complaining. It was nice not to be constantly looking over his shoulder for the next blade in his back. Except, he was now wondering just what had happened to his brother in the dark. Something was wrong with Loki. Was that even the little boy he had once known standing there in front of him?

Yesterday Thor had devised a way to figure it out. What he had seen had shaken him. He could not have mistaken those blue eyes glowing so bright he had nearly gone blind nor the shadow of three pairs of wings that had burned on the wall behind him. That was not Loki.


	2. epicedium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epicedium - a funeral song; dirge
> 
> WARNING: Spoilers for Bones S11E1 "The Loyalty in the Lie" and S11E2 "The Brother in the Basement"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics used from _End of Time_ by Lacuna Coil.

Fandom(s): Bones

 _As I belong to you_  
  
It started like every other day. Breakfast. Children. A kiss and a closing door.  
  
_My flesh and blood in you_  
  
It started with the burnt out husk of a van. Latex gloves. A hauntingly familiar set of bones. Fear, pushed down deep. Panic, cloaked in careful scientific logic. She felt it all and couldn't possibly let it out because she had a job to do.  
  
_I am burning in this fire_  
  
She didn't have much time between the relief she felt at knowing the body on her slab was not Booth and the blood bath she surveyed in a mansion.  
  
_It's time to go I can't make it through_  
  
She found him stumbling out of a basement bleeding, weak from blood loss, and so beautifully alive it hurt.


	3. empyreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> empyreal  
> \- pertaining to the sky; celestial "empyreal blue"  
> \- pertaining to the highest heaven in the cosmology of the ancients  
> \- formed of pure fire or light "empyreal radiance"
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Fandom(s): Supernatural, Star Trek The Next Generation

The last thing he had expected was to wake up a quarantine field. Waking up had been a given despite the massive damage to his body from the explosion. Ten Forward would need to be completely rebuilt. Guinan had been safe in her office, leaving Dean to keep himself busy cleaning the already spotless bar. Over the centuries Dean had woken up in a lot of uncomfortable places. Coffins, ditches, bodybag, rubble, an acid lake, etc. Enterprise medical bay was by far the most unfortunate. He only needed to take one look at Dr. Crusher to figure that out.

Sam's tall frame rushed into the room, worry evident on his face. His regulation gold uniform was singed in a few places and dingy with soot, but the first thing out of his mouth was, "How is he?"

Dr. Crusher sighed, "That's not your brother Lieutenant Winchester. Twenty minutes ago that body was in seven pieces and very, very dead."

Sam nodded, wiped a hand down his face, and replied, "I have a story to tell you."


	4. gormandize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gormandize  
> \- to eat greedily or ravenously  
> \- unrestrained enjoyment of fine foods, wines, and the like
> 
> WARNING: fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with Kaylee's voice in this one.

Fandom(s): Firefly

Kaylee's face was wide with wonder, her lips wrapped around a peach. She'd never had a peach before and she hadn't known the juice would run down her chin when she bit into it. After she had finished the one in her hand Simon surrendered his and proceeded to lick the rivulets of sweetness that escaped her mouth. She hummed, content.

"Can I count on you," Simon was asking. The doctor had died at the last little outpost they had visited. While the rest of the crew had scampered off to conduct their dastardly business, she and Simon had offered their services at the small clinic. They had mostly bandaged minor wounds and diagnosed the common cold. Payment had been given in the form of as many peaches as they could carry from the orchard nearby.

She nodded. "This was best idea you've ever had. If Captain disagrees I can always redecorate his cabin."

He laughed, full-bodied. "You forget. He's worn a dress twice already."

She waggled her eyebrows. "I'll redecorate Jayne's then," she amended.


	5. foudroyant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foudroyant  
> \- striking as with lightning; sudden and overwhelming ineffect; stunning; dazzling  
> \- Overwhelming and sudden in effect  
> \- Pathology. (of disease) beginning in a sudden and severe form
> 
> WARNING: none

Fandom(s): Supernatural

The car's tires slipped on the icy road, fishtailing around the turn with a squeal before lurching forward. Dean moaned from his position stretched out in the backseat. Sam cursed, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. Dean had been dead. No pulse. Not breathing.

The truck pursuing them popped up in the rearview.

Dean had been dead and when he'd started moving again Sam had expected to see black eyes, not irises of gold. His brother had been shredded, worse than the hellhound, and ten minutes later he was fine. And what the hell had those things been? Wolves nearly big as a pony and far more intelligent than he had ever seen.

Sam gripped the one weapon that had worked on them, silver, and prayed he wouldn't have to use it on Dean as well.

This was supposed to be a magic-free reality dammit.


	6. probity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probity - integrity and uprightness; honesty
> 
> WARNING: major character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bad. This drabble is over 200 words. I am not sorry.

Fandom(s): Supernatural

"Mr. Winchester, have you heard a thing I have said," the little man in front of him blustered.

Sam shrugged, the chains on his wrists clinking together. He couldn't care less what happened to him now.

"I am your court appointed defender," he repeated and then waited.

Sam did not respond except to scratch at a particularly itchy spot on his growing scruff. He hadn't spoken in almost two months.

The lawyer shuffled a few papers. "I can not promise to get you out of this if you won't speak to me," he entreated.

Sam fixed the annoyance with one of his best dead stares before his gaze returned to the wall behind him.

The man paled, "Alright then. Your hearing is next Monday. I'll have a suit for you to wear." He frowned and added, "It would be a good idea to shave," before he quickly left the room.

The guards entered a few moments later to return him to his cell. The tall young idiot, though still dwarfed by Sam, on his right asked his partner, "Why doesn't he speak?"

The older guard who had been on duty when he had been marched into the facility wearing enough chains to restrain a horse cleared his throat. They learned on the first day that Sam was generally quiet and kept to himself unless provoked. He had no idea if asking dumb questions qualified.

Sam didn't react.

He looked up and finally replied, "His brother is dead."

Sam threw the first punch.


	7. terpsichorean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terpsichorean  
> \- pertaining to dancing  
> \- of or relating to Terpsichore  
> \- a dancer
> 
> WARNING: one curse word

Fandom(s): Stargate SG1

Major General Hammond suppressed a sigh. SG1 was his best team, but sometimes the shit they got themselves into would even give a chunk of granite indigestion. Take their latest mission, for example. This time it was Carter whose nosy science brain had stumbled over some piece of, admittedly fascinating, alien technology sacred to the locals and somehow desecrated it. Hammond thought only Jackson did the sneezing thing. Apparently not. Seven days and two negotiating teams later SG1 had finally stumbled through the Stargate looking like they'd spent a week in Lord of the Flies and with nothing to show for it.

Hammond read over and signed yet another mission report to send it up the pipeline. He didn't know how much longer he could insulate the SGC from the bureaucrats if they didn't come up with some bit of alien junk to bring back from their next mission. That was the problem with military projects. If a program didn't provide results promising new and improve ways to neutralize the enemy, all sorts of interfering Hell could break loose.

Tell me, my friend, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?

Every damned day


	8. hebetude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hebetude - the state of being dull; lethargy

Fandom(s): Star Trek The Next Generation

"It's amazing how unimaginatively dull ultimate power can become. As the eons creep by events seem to repeat themselves on a never ending loop of monotony. Names, faces, species flip by and provide little more than window dressing to the never ending stage where the same old story refuses to change. And after a while you cease trying to change it, or even bother to watch it. You become accustomed to it, take comfort in its sameness, and it becomes the balance to the universe. Creativity, originality, and independent thought all die a slow, painful death. And that, children, is what befell the Q," he said brightly before snapping his fingers and disappearing from the battle deck of the Enterprise.

The crew, let out a sigh of relief and one by one retired to their quarters to shed their brightly colored onesies before anyone else decided to drop in for a visit. Save for the obligatory report to Star Fleet, no one ever spoke of those two days ever again.


	9. nugatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nugatory  
> \- of no real value; trifling; worthless  
> \- of no force or effect;ineffective; futile; vain  
> \- not valid
> 
> WARNING: sibling incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bad again and didn't follow my own word count restriction. I couldn't bring myself to cut anything, though.

Fandom(s): Supernatural

Sam peeled himself from his brother's clinging limbs, sweat clammy skin sticky and resisting. He slithered into his clothes without bothering to clean the drying semen from his skin. "What made you finally do it," Sam asked.

"You aren't coming back, right," Dean asked as he rolled onto his back, the sheets pooling low on his body.

Sam shrugged. "This isn't normal, isn't what I need," he replied like what they'd just done didn't matter, didn't mean something profound. Like Dean was just one last fuck before Sammy skipped town, leaving Dean in the dust. He snagged his already packed duffel in one hand, bus tickets in the other.

Dean didn't realize until that moment that Sam had planned this whole night out. He ignored the sharp pain behind his ribs and nodded, wiping one hand down his face. "Yeah, alright," he said, mostly to himself. "Need a ride to the station?" He would have happily driven the kid all the way to California, but that wasn't what Sam wanted.

Sam smiled, a little sad around the edges. "I got it," he said.

He wasn't even out the door yet and it was looking like Dean no longer had a place in his life. Dean rolled onto his side facing away from the door to hide the gathering tears he was fighting. "Close the door on your way out," he rasped.

Sam did.


	10. bildungsroman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bildungsroman – a type of novel concerned with the education, development, and maturing of a young protagonist
> 
> WARNING: none

Fandom(s): Supernatural

It didn’t start out in shame.

_Oh, god._

_Right there. Right there._

_Fucking hell._

_Don’t stop._

But, it sure ended up there.

_Saaaaam!_


	11. stravage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stravage - Scot., Irish, and North England. to wander aimlessly. to saunter; stroll.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Fandom(s): Interview With The Vampire  
  
"I’m going to give you the choice I never had," she said loudly in a prissy high-pitched tone.

The moon hung fat over her head, mocking her.  
  
The dark street remained empty.  
  
The girl kicked at the empty can in her path, sending in flying. It made a satisfying clatter as it bounced along ahead of her, but did nothing for the thirst leaving her throat parched and her teeth aching. She sighed. “Could have at least picked a better world to dump my ass on. The locals taste fer shit, Brat Prince,” she huffed. There was only so many times she could choke down the taste soot and sour rot flowing through a q’elek’s veins.  
  
In her mind she remembered the haunting notes of a violin, a seaside fire, the smell of salt in the air.  
  
What she wouldn’t give for a taste of good old fashioned creole.


	12. sepulcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sepulcher - a tomb, grave, or burial place
> 
> Warnings: referenced past death

Fandom(s): Supernatural

When they died, there were few left to mourn them. Claire and Alex lit the pyre, leaving the ashes to the wind like they would have wanted. Nothing marked the spot save for the cooling embers and a shiver in the air that never quite faded, no matter how many years passed.

Until now, Castiel hadn't visited. It was a beautiful place, one of the last bastions of old growth hardwoods left in Kansas. Nearly a thousand acres of land had been left largely untouched by the dense urban landscape that had sprung up in the last hundred years. Castiel liked to think that it had been some instinctual reverence for who they'd been that had saved this one green patch from destruction. Their ghosts, though, were long gone. He was alone here.

He had no idea how long he stood where the flames had once consumed two broken bodies before the quiet was shattered by the phantom fluttering of wings and a voice, so imperious.

"It's time to come home, Castiel," one of his siblings urged. He didn't care to find out which.

So, Castiel took flight. He returned home, not because he was following orders but because he had nowhere else to go. They were waiting. All he had to do was follow the light of the two brightest souls in Heaven.


End file.
